<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In which Nero is a good father (And hates wing’s by BitterBrooklynStreets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673676">In which Nero is a good father (And hates wing’s</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterBrooklynStreets/pseuds/BitterBrooklynStreets'>BitterBrooklynStreets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biphobia and abuse mentions, Nero is a good dad, Nonbinary wing?, Wings dad can die in a hole tbh, look out for that, nonbinary wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterBrooklynStreets/pseuds/BitterBrooklynStreets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>So!! This was done for my amazing friend mal!! And the H.I.V.E server<br/>Everyone’s been really sweet to me so thanks for that!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In which Nero is a good father (And hates wing’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/gifts">Mal_not_Otto</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wing approached the doors to nero’s office,Hands shaking slightly as they swallowed.<br/>In all honesty,They hadn’t been this nervous in a long time. Growing up they’d been forced to not have many emotions,Not to cry.<br/>Or beg.<br/>Or be happy.<br/>Just to do what everyone told them to do.</p><p>So now,With the prospect of Dr.Nero snapping at them. Telling them that non binary “Wasn’t a thing” or being bisexual was “Disgusting and immoral” <br/>So,With shaky hands and a tight throat,He knocked on the door.</p><p>Nero was inside,Eyes flicking up from the desk at the sound of the door as he went around and opened it.<br/>“Hello wing”<br/>“D-Dr.Nero” he swallowed softly,Making the raven haired male instantly notice something was wrong.<br/>“Come in,Sit down” He ordered softly before sitting back in his chair,Clasping his hands together and towards his mouth as he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Can i help-”<br/>“I need to say something,And you’re going to be mad because its not real and not something that exists but i cant lie to myself any longer then I already have” They spoke quickly,Feeling tears threaten to spill as they looked down.</p><p>“Im-uh. Im non-binary and use they/them pronouns. Im also bisexual”<br/>There they went. Ready to fuck up something else. Ready for someone else to get pissed off at them.</p><p>For a minute straight it was just silence. And wing felt sick,Closing their eyes. Expecting yelling,Scorn. Maybe even some sort of violence but none came.</p><p>“Whats the matter,Wing in case you haven’t noticed. It doesn’t bother me,Its a real thing. It exists. You are okay to like men and women,Nobody is going to get annoyed at you” </p><p>The doctor spoke softly,His voice soothing as he spoke. But they didn’t miss the look of concern laced across his face.</p><p>“My-uh-my dad used to get annoyed if i’d bring it up. He only got violent once but once is enough. He’d tell me how he failed raising me-”</p><p>Nero’s jaw tightened and he spoke lowly,Anger and hatred laced in his tone. “Your dad,Is a selfish bastard with no respect. He is a failure of a man and a father for not making you safe and happy.</p><p>Wing sat in silence before leaning over and grabbing onto Nero,Feeling tears run down their face as they hugged him. A rare moment of vulnerability.</p><p>“You’re okay,Kid. You’re okay. Shhh,He can’t hurt you anymore. You’re safe now,Doing so well” he whispered,Ruffling their hair as they sobbed into his shirt.</p><p>“You’re not mad?” Wing sniffed as they pulled back and The man smiled.<br/> “Not mad,Kiddo. At your dad? Pissed beyond comprehension. At you? No. Im proud if you,However”</p><p>Twenty minutes later (After long conversations on how Nero was always around if wing needed him and wing opening up) they trotted out of the office,Tear stained but happy at last.</p><p>And if Dr.Maximilian Nero was plotting the death of Wing’s father as he watched wing leave with a non-suspect smile.<br/>Well,he wasn’t telling anyone about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So!! This was done for my amazing friend mal!! And the H.I.V.E server<br/>Everyone’s been really sweet to me so thanks for that!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>